Commemorazione
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Ludwig, venha dormir na minha casa hoje!" O maior corou, arregalando os olhos, não acreditando na pergunta direta do menor. - Friendship fic - ItáliaJapãoAlemanha. 30 Cookies.


**N/A: **Fanfic com o tema Amizade para a III Gincana Drabbles do Need for fic, e também sendo para o 30 cookies. X3

**Fanfic **dedicada à Camila, meu Nihon, e ao Doitsu, meu ameguenho. Amo vocês. S2

* * *

_30 Cookies._

_Set – Outono. Item – 20. Jantar._

* * *

**Commemorazione**

"Feliciano, você tem certeza?" O nipônico perguntou, vendo o italiano andando para cima e para baixo na grande cozinha da casa dos Vargas e juntando diversos temperos e comidas.

"Ve, claro que sim!" Ele disse convicto, abrindo um enorme sorriso e começando a misturar alguns ingredientes.

"Mas... Você sabe como Ludwig não gosta desse tipo de coisa... Ainda mais depois de, bom, ter perdido." Nihon falava calmamente, ainda assistindo enquanto o amigo acrescentava ingredientes e misturava tudo.

"Kiku, eu tenho certeza que isso vai animá-lo! Eu o conheço, confie em mim, ve!" Ele falou, sorrindo. "Agora vai me ajudar à preparar o jantar ou o quê?" O menor sorriu e vestiu o avental, juntando-se ao italiano.

Algumas horas depois, quando eles haviam finalmente terminado de preparar o jantar, Feliciano deixou a casa, dizendo que ia recepcionar o alemão e trazê-lo até sua casa, e, enquanto isso, Kiku devia esperar.

No aeroporto, Itália conseguiu avistar um muito emburrado Ludwig caminhando para a saída sem nem ao menos notá-lo. Isso fez com que o menor levantasse um braço e o chacoalhasse freneticamente.

"Ve, Ludwig!" O loiro virou-se para ele, e revirou os olhos azuis quando viu quem era que o chamava.

"Agora não, _Italien_, não estou com humor." O italiano franziu o cenho, sem entender. Mas deu de ombros, voltando a sorrir e segurou o braço do maior.

"Ludwig, venha dormir na minha casa hoje!" O maior corou, arregalando os olhos, não acreditando na pergunta direta do menor. "Ve, tenho uma surpresa para você, vamos?" Sem falar nada, o alemão apenas assentiu – afinal, quando se tratava de Feliciano, Alemanha não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Eles caminharam um ao lado do outro, Ludwig monossilábico – como sempre – e Feliciano empolgado, contando tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, desde que não fora classificado para as oitavas de final até a derrota de Ludwig. Aquele não era o melhor assunto, mas não adiantava o alemão repreender o menor – se depois de anos Feliciano não aprendera, não seria agora que mudaria.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Vargas, Itália colocou as mãos sobre os olhos do alemão – não muito bem, por causa da diferença de tamanho – e o guiou até a cozinha. Quando chegaram lá, o italiano o soltou, gritando junto ao japonês.

"Surpresa!" O alemão notou a mesa cheia de comida – a maioria era massa, mas ele notou que tinha _onigiris_ e salsichas ali – e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Mesmo não agradando cem por cento seu paladar, Feliciano havia se importado em fazer uma de suas comidas favoritas.

"Por quê a comemoração?" Ludwig começou, voltando o olhar para Kiku e Feliciano, que agora estavam em pé um ao lado do outro. "Eu perdi, não temos o que comemorar."

"Claro que temos, ve!" Feliciano falou, não acreditando no que o outro falara.

"Mesmo depois de anos, não acredito que _Doitsu-san_ ainda não aprendeu a ler Italia-kun." Ludwig olhou o nipônico que tinha um sorriso reservado, mas ao mesmo tempo continha todas as explicações do mundo.

"Você pode ter perdido, _Germania_..." Itália falou enquanto postava-se na frente do maior. "Mas nós sentimos saudade de você! E queremos comemorar sua volta." Ele sorria bobamente, do jeito de sempre, e Alemanha não pode não sorrir.

"Somos amigos, _Doitsu-san_. E é isso o que os amigos fazem. Alegram os outros quando eles estão para baixo." Alemanha olhou mais uma vez para a mesa, depois para os dois amigos. Ele colocou as mãos em cima da cabeça dos dois, em forma de afeto, e isso fez os dois sorrirem de volta para ele.

"Ve, vamos comer agora? Estou morrendo de fome!" Kiku e Ludwig se olharam e abriram pequenos sorrisos – sempre muito reservados, mas não tinha como não sorrir perante a felicidade de Feliciano.

Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer enquanto conversavam. Japão e Itália elogiando Alemanha – em como ele havia jogado bem nessa copa, em como ele havia se dedicado – e Ludwig sentia-se envergonhado com todos os elogios.

No final de tudo, poderia haver guerras, poderia haver Copas, poderia ter tudo contra eles, porém, eles jamais deixariam de ser melhores amigos. Porque mesmo sendo tão diferentes, eles simplesmente se completavam.


End file.
